Deadlines over Time
by kihana13
Summary: This story takes place after Phantom Planet.
1. The Desire of Revenge

It was dark out, And in his home everyone was sound asleep. That is exept for young Daniel of course. The young teen sat on his bed, Thinking and thinking about everything that had happened through out his life. The portal, His powers, The fact that everyone knows about his Ghostly half, and the fact that now him and Sam are finally a couple. He thought it over and over again, Thinking maybe everything that had ever happened today was a dream. The disatroid, The kiss..Everything. Then As he slid his covers over his body, he laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling till he finally sleeps.

As Clockwork watched Danny sleep, He looked at all the other timelines and spotted that the boy will probally have a normal life. Other than the fact that he has Ghost Powers.

"So the boy saved his world and the ghost's zone, Not bad for someone who's just half of what he is. Since my work here is done, Might as well go and rest. See where the future takes me then."

But just as soon as Clockwork was going to rest, Something had exploded in his domain, All the timelines had blurred. And as Clockwork flew to see what had happened, his fear had came true afterall. As Dan walked towards him, Clockwork flew back, He tried to escape, but then Dan had grabbed his ghostly tail and flung the ghost towards his clocks. Clockwork tried to get up but was stopped when Dan had grabbed his collar, His face full of anger and the desire of revenge.

"This is for letting my good self defeat me!"

Dan Held his left hand towards Clockwork's chest. His last look on his face was fear and as soon as Dan shot him with a balt of red energy, the ghost had dropped and fell unconsious. Dan had escaped the castle that Clockwork had lived in for his whole life. And headed towards a portal. When he had pass through, he smirked in disgust.

"Well well well. Looks like I ended up in the right place anyways."

The ghost then flew and turned intangable. he flew through the first floor and noticed that everything was how it was before Danny had defeated him. He flew through the kitchen, then the living room. He went upstairs to find his old room. And his old goody self sleeping peacefully on his bed. Danny's Ghost sent went out, but the young teen didn't feel it. He was deeply asleep. Then Dan moved closer to him and his hand had lighten up with red energy. He then placed his hand on top of Danny's chest. His hand went through and he spread the energy through the teens body.

"As soon as you wake you'll feel the same pain I had when you trapped me inside that miserable thermus of yours" Then Dan had disapeared into the night with an evil grin.  
_

As soon as Danny had woken, What Dan had said Had been true. As he stood up, Pain rushed all over his body, The teen collasped and held his chest. He screamed out as the pain just kept pounding and pounding through out his body. His mother was the first to come into his room.

"Danny what's wrong? Can you hear me sweetie?"

Madie held his son in her arms, As for Danny that didn't really help much. He still screams as the pain then reached his neck. His father then showed up after his sister Jazz.

"Mom? What's wrong with Danny?"

"I don't know, He just woke up screaming!"

Then Danny's father Jack, moved to where his wife and son is.

"Was there a ghost involved?"

"I don't know Jack, I would scan him with the ecto scanner but he's part ghost! we wouldn't find anything."

Then Jazz moved next to her little brother.

"Danny?"

Before she could say anything else, Danny had passed out. His mother then grew more and more worried, she checked if he was still even breathing.

"Don't worry he's outcold."

"Shouldn't we do something?"

"Your father and I can handle the rest Jazz. go to school and if Danny's friends ask about his whereabouts don't tell them what had happened today got it?"

"Got it."

"Come on Jack we have to go down to the lab and see what's wrong with Danny."

Both Parents went downstairs to do more research on how to cure their son. As for Jazz she had gotten ready for school as normally and drove out. As she got to school everything seemed normal. Till Tucker and Sam asked where Danny was. 


	2. A Plan sadly Foiled

As Jazz struggled to think of a lie Sam then noticed something wasn't right.

"Jazz is everything alright? what's going on?"

What Sam had said made Danny's older sister very uncomfortable and unable to remain her calm.

"O-of course! Everything just peachy!"

Jazz smiled and hoped that they had bought her word, but sadly failed.

"Jazz your a really bad liar you know that?"

"..Hehe I know."

Then Jazz had no other choice but to explain what had happened during lunch. The teens then head towards the Fenton's home after school and hoped for the better that Danny was alright and awake.

As the ghost flew over what he had destroyed 10 years from now, He then landed on a hill, viewing everything detail of the city. Dan laughed at the site of a once so peaceful city.

"Now that my other self is out of the way I can remake my future."

As Dan focused his energy, His hand had turned red. Then it grew little by little and when it had finished, The red energy he was holding was half the size of a basketball.

"Haha! What's that going to do? Leave a small whole outside of the city?"

As Dan turned, He saw the young teen floating above him.

"You! But how? I.."

Danny had interupted.

"Put a huge amount of pain inside me? Yeah I still have that. But it's only temperary for now."

Danny Smiled as he flew towards Dan and landed a punch at his face. Dan then fell back and his energy ball had disapeared.

"Not so tough now are ya?"

Then just as Danny was about to land another hit, Dan had grabbed his hand and flipped the teen onto the ground. Then he pick him up and threw him in the air. Before Danny had even touched the ground, Dan had kicked him and sends him flying against the only tree standing. Danny opened his eyes and wiped the scratch he had gotten off of his face and stood up.

"I can just easily finish you hear and now. You've gotten alot weaker ever since my energy spreaded around inside of your body."

Dan smirked.

"Yeah And I don't plan on thanking you for that."

"Don't want your thanks anyway. It's your fault for trapping me in that thermus of yours! And now that I'm free and your to weak to even beat down on the box ghost, I can reek havic around Amity Park and to the people you had ever come in contact with!"

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged." Dan smiled.

"Your not going to do anything If your trapped inside that thermus again!"

Danny then pulled out his thermus, and opened the cap and aimed at Dan. But before he could even touch the button that activates the thermus, The young teen then dropped down to his knees. The pain that had disapeared a while ago had came back. Danny yelled at the pounding pain he had felt through out his body again. He struggled to look up at Dan. He saw his evil self laughing. His hand pointed straight at him.

"Haha! Fool, I can tap into my energy inside you! I can even finish you here and now."

Dan rose his hand up along with the energy inside of Danny.

"But I don't plan on doing that. At least not now. You here in pain is what enjoys me the most! Ha!"

Danny had fallen completely onto the ground. Screaming as the pain got more powerful.

"Danny!"

Danny heard a familiar voice call his name from afar. but couldn't tell weather or not of who's voice it was. Dan had turned to see a girl in dark clothing running towards them. Dan then lowered is hand. The energy had stopped. Danny had stopped screaming and reverted back to his normal form unconsious.

"For now child your spared."

Dan had vanished.

"Danny! Are you alright? can you hear me?"

Sam held her friend close to her. Danny had opened his eyes slightly half way and looked up to see the love of his life holding onto him. Sam was relieved to know he was awake.

"Danny? You okay?"

"I'm..Fine"

"Come on lets get you home."

Sam helped Danny get up and both teens slowly walked towards their city.

Jazz and Tucker had entered the house to find Maddie and Jack in the kitchen. Jazz went in first. Then Tucker appeared next to her.

"Hi Jazz. How was school?"

"It was fine." Jazz smiled wierdly to let her parents know that both Sam and Tucker knew about the Incident that had happened this morning.

"Remind me to teach you how to lie abit more sweetie."

"I can lie!"

Tucker had interupted

"To an ant? Yes. To Danny's friends? Definite no."

Jazz pouted at her mother and Tucker.

"Hey Tucker." Maddie said.  
"Where's Sam?"

"She thought she saw Danny fly out of the house and ran off. I don't see how. I didn't see anyone."

"Niether did I, Where is Danny mom?"

Both the parents looked at eachother in warry. Jack then spoke.

"Danny isn't here. As soon as we found a cure for what was causing his pain, he awoke and transformed then flew off!"

Maddie patted her husband's back for support.

"We don't know why or where he flew off too."

Both Jazz and Tucker had disapointed looks.

"Help!"

Sam had opened the front door and rushed into the kitchen. Everyone had a suprised look on there faces as soon as they all saw Danny with Sam unconsious. They then looked at Sam with suspisious looks.

Sam blinked several times.

"I didn't do anything! I heard him yelling as I followed him up a hill!"

Then they all gathered around Sam and Danny for support. They placed Danny on the living room couch. His mother was curing his wounds.

"Sam do you know what had happened?"

"Not much. I think I saw his evil future self with him."

Tucker looked at Sam.

"That's crazy! we trapped him inside the thermus ages ago! And we left him with Clockwork!"

"You might be right on that one Tucker. But what if he found a way to escape?"

"Clockwork couldv'e foreseen it and warned us!"

Sam stood silently thinking things through.

"Sam's..Right Tuck"

Danny was slowly getting his consiousness back. Sam and Tucker had moved closer to him.

"Danny you okay man? and what do you mean Sam's right?"

"My evil self is free. and he's trying to create my future again."

Danny tried to sit but was stopped by his mother.

"You mustn't move to much sweetie. your wounds are still sever."

Danny then layed back down.

"So how do we stop him?"

Sam then thought of a plan.

"Why don't we try and trap him inside the thermus again?"

"We can't.."

Before Sam could ask why, Danny then felt sleepy. the teen then closed his eyes and fell asleep. 


End file.
